


Chaste Kisses

by RavenGrey



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smoochin' it up, Straddling, ever so slight slight bloodplay, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t the first time Abe’s ended up on his back and it most certainly won’t be the last. Although Henry astride his lap is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Really short ficlet, this idea was just doodle-boppin' around in my head so I though I'd get it out.

 

             It isn’t the first time Abe’s ended up on his back and it most certainly won’t be the last. Although Henry astride his lap is new and Abraham huffs out a breathless laugh as he tries to dislodge him.

             Henry is not to be moved, however, and shifts his weight to keep his seat. Abe drops his head back and takes a few seconds to catch the breath Henry had knocked right out of him, Henry’s weight heavy on his hips.

            He’s covered in bruises from their sparring and they twinge and ache when he tries to wiggle out from under Henry.

            “Think Abraham, your enemies aren’t going to give you the time to catch your breath and neither am I.” Henry says, back resting against Abe’s knees, doing just that as he lazes on top of Abe. His bare feet slip under Abe’s shoulders and he arches his foot so it bumps against the growing welt on his shoulder.

            “My enemies also aren’t going to sit on me, Henry, so if you would kindly remove yourself from my lap-” Abe says with a pained hiss, trying to twist his shoulder away from Henry’s wiggling toes.

              Henry cuts him off with a chaste kiss. Henry smiles slyly into it when Abe falls silent and his eyelids flutter just the slightest. He kisses him softly, Abraham’s split lip calls for it, and pins Abe’s hands up above his head. His thumb drags over the pulse-point in Abe’s wrist and when his pulse spikes, he smirks against Abraham’s mouth.

            When he pulls back Abraham smiles up at him, shy and sweet, and something wicked curls in his lower belly as that bittersweet smile causes a bead of blood to well from the cut on Abraham’s lip.

            Carefully, ever so carefully, he flicks his tongue over the ruby red pearl of blood and listens to shaky, heated gasp Abraham takes. He’s walking a dangerous line, Abraham’s blood sinful and pure on his tongue, and rolls neatly to his feet to remove himself from temptation.

            “If I were any other vampire, I would have just ripped your lip off.” Henry says smoothly, casually, just the barest hitch in his voice as he looks down at Abraham’s prone form. 

            “Henry!” Abe gasps, ears red as his freckled face burns. He pushes himself up onto his elbows, face flushed a lovely peach, and Henry’s more than tempted to finish what he started. Abraham saves the both of them though and gingerly pushes himself up into a sitting position.

            “Abraham.” Henry says back, matching the slight whine in his voice and sweeping Abraham’s long legs out from under him when he clambers to his feet. He goes down in a tangle of long limbs and Henry darts off through the trees, leaving Abe to haul himself to his feet and give pursuit.

 


End file.
